The Evil Within: Brians story
by ZombieKiller4Life
Summary: Evil within just my OC


Chapter 1

"All police officers report to the scene. Beacon Mental Hospital has just had a report of homicides throughout the hospital" base said.

I picked up the police radio and put it to my lips.

"This is Detective Van Vorst. We will be there" I said.

"Maybe it was the ghost of that old butcher who killed them" our driver said.

"Very unlikely" Daicee said.

"Daicee, do you think you can find anything on this case?" I asked her.

"Not yet, but we might find out when we get there" she said.

My two friends are also my fellow detectives in the case. Daicee Guevara, my right hand woman in the case and Junior Detective Lucy Larrando, who just signed to the police force. When we arrived at the Mental Hospital, we got out of the car and looked at the massive building surrounded by the vines.

"Connelly (our driver), contact the base and tell them we are here. Daicee, Lucy, you two are with me" I said.

I went to the gate and opened it and I saw a bunch of police cars around the fountain in the middle of the area. I walked to the front doors and opened them and when I did, I got hit with a terrible smell.

"Smells like blood" Daicee said in disgust.

"Right, keep ready" I said to her.

I turned to Lucy when she walked up and said..

"I need you to guard these doors" I said.

"I can be an extra set of eyes..." she began to say.

"We can't let anyone in or out. You're our back up" I said.

Me and Daicee stepped inside the hospital lobby to find the very gruesome site. Dead bodies littering the floor, surrounded by blood. Daicee and I heard a noise all of the sudden and we ran towards it. We walked in a door in the side of the lobby to find a doctor on the ground, back against the door. I knelt down beside him.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

"Impossible...Ruvik..." he was muttering.

Daicee grabbed his arm right before he slumped out of conscious.

"I got him. Go look at the security cameras. They might tell us something" she said.

I walked over to the cameras and saw three policemen in the hallway. I looked closer and saw someone really fast kill all three of them.

"What the hell?" I asked.

The mysterious, hooded figure then looked at the camera and he disappeared in a bunch of pixels. I slowly turned around to see a needle go into my shoulder. I blacked out after that..

I awoke to find myself hanging upside down in a strange place, with other bodies, some dead, some alive, around me. I looked up too see my feet hanging by a thread. When I looked down, I saw a person, with a butcher knife, dressed in a bloody apron, and a metal casing on his face. He turned to the body next to me and began to slash it up with the knife. When he left, I saw a knife in someone's body. I began to swing back and forth, reaching for the knife. When I grabbed the knife, in one fluid motion, sliced up and sliced the rope holding my feet. I landed on the floor with a soft thud, the other bodies on the ground softening my fall. I walked up to the doorway where the butcher was and crouched down. I saw a pair of keys on a ring by him and when he left the room, I silently walked up behind the table and grabbed them. I was able to get away right before the butcher guy came back into the room. I waited until he was back inside the back room before walking over to the door on the far left. Before I reached the door, I heard an alarm as a body fell down the trash shute. I was disgusted at the horrifying sight of dead bodies piled up like it's buy one take one free kind of deal. I unlocked the door and silently closed the door behind me. I walked up the stairs and across the long hallway at the top of the stairs. Before I could reach the door, I tripped an alarm as a loud siren went off. I could hear footsteps coming up the stairs and when I turned around, the butcher was there with a large chainsaw.

"Shit!" I yelled as I began running.

I quickly opened the door and ran down the seemingly never ending hallway. When I opened the next door, he was able to catch up to me, slicing me in the leg with the chainsaw.

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled.

Before I could react, the butcher guy stepped on a peddle and a gait dropped down behind me. The lights turned on and the room was filled by large blades, that could kill me at any second. And the fact I was limping didn't help my situation at all. I limped as fast as I can to try and escape the room, but when I got to the end of the long pathway, the gate like the last one behind me closed in front of me. I saw a little trap door right under me and opened it and slid down. The small area was covered in blood and a bunch of blades that could also kill me. I dodged and missed them as I then slid into a giant pool of blood. I climbed out of the pool of blood and threw up on the ground. I limped my way to the door and opened it, revealing a sewage passageway. I made my way to the other side of the sewer by going down into the disgusting water and wading my way to the ladder on the wall. I climbed up the ladder and limped to a dead man in a wheelchair. There was a document by his feet so I picked it up and read it. It was saying something about an elevator that lead out of this place, so I put it in my pocket and made my way towards a ladder. I climbed up the ladder and found myself in a room full of boxes and closets. I heard the roar of a chainsaw and turned to look at the window and there he was. Mr. Butcher himself. I hid in a closet as he entered the room and began to swing his chainsaw around and broke a couple boxes and broke the light fixture. He finally ran out of the room and I quietly exited the closet. I crouched down by the door opening to a room where the Butcher was. I crouched/limped to a thing of boxes sheltering my cover. I found an empty bottle and threw it into the next room, making the chainsaw maniac to run there. I limped quickly towards the exit and he was back in the room I was before. I found another bottle and threw it into the room behind him, making him run there with his back to me. I quickly moved towards the exit and went through the exit door. The Butcher then crashed through the door and I began to limp as fast as I can and I climbed over a medical bed. I moved quickly and dove for the elevator at the end of the hall and I got inside, the elevator door closing behind me. I grabbed my last cigar, even though it was broken, and threw it on the ground. And then I heard the ding of the elevator reminding me that I was back in fucking reality.


End file.
